familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Burlingame, California
|latd= 37 | latm = 35 | lats = 0 | latNS = N |longd= 122 | longm = 21 | longs = 49 | longEW = W | coordinates_display = inline,title |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name1 = California |subdivision_name2 = San Mateo |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = June 6, 1908 |named_for = Anson Burlingame |government_type = |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Ricardo Ortiz |leader_title1 = City manager |leader_name1 = Lisa Goldman | unit_pref = Imperial | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 15.68 | area_total_sq_mi = 6.06 | area_land_km2 = 11.41 | area_land_sq_mi = 4.41 | area_water_km2 = 4.28 | area_water_sq_mi = 1.65 | area_water_percent = 27.25 |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 12 |elevation_ft = 39 |population_total = 28806 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_density_sq_mi = 6878.77 |population_est = 30301 |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_metro = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 94010–94012 |area_code = 650 |area_code_type = Area code | unemployment_rate = |website = |timezone = Pacific |utc_offset = -8 |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = -7 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = |blank1_name = GNIS feature IDs |blank1_info = , |population_density_km2 = 2655.71 }} Burlingame is a city in San Mateo County, California. It is located on the San Francisco Peninsula and has a significant shoreline on San Francisco Bay. The city is named after diplomat Anson Burlingame and is often referred to as the City of Trees due to its numerous eucalyptus groves. Burlingame is known for its high residential quality of life with a walkable downtown area and excellent public school system. In September 2018, the median home value in Burlingame was $2.3M. As of the 2010 U.S. Census, Burlingame had a population of 28,806. History Burlingame is situated on land previously owned by San Francisco-based merchant William Davis Merry Howard. Howard planted many eucalyptus trees on his property and retired to live on the land. Howard died in 1856 and the land was sold to William C. Ralston, a prominent banker. In 1868, Ralston named the land after his friend, Anson Burlingame, the United States Ambassador to China. After the 1906 San Francisco earthquake, hundreds of lots in Burlingame were sold to people looking to establish new homes, and the town of Burlingame was incorporated in 1908. In 1910, the neighboring town of Easton was annexed and this area is now known as the Easton Addition neighborhood of Burlingame. Burlingame is known as the City of Trees due to its over 18,000 public trees within the city. In 1908, the Burlingame board of trustees passed an ordinance "prohibiting cutting, injuring, or destroying trees"."Urban Reforestation and Tree Protection" Burlingame Municipal Code The city also has many parks and eucalyptus groves. Transportation Highways There are four highways passing through Burlingame. Highway 101 runs near the San Francisco Bay, running from San Jose to San Francisco. Highway 82, also known as El Camino Real, follows a parallel course. Highway 35 (Skyline Boulevard) connects with Interstate 280. Caltrain Caltrain has served Burlingame since 1985 when it bought out Southern Pacific. It uses the same depot that was used in the early 20th century. BART Bay Area Rapid Transit has its final stop in Millbrae, just north of Burlingame. BART's tracks are within Burlingame city limits. Bus Burlingame is served by SamTrans buses and Commute.org and Caltrain shuttles. The City of Burlingame and local businesses sponsor the Burlingame Trolley, a two-route shuttle. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of . of it is land, and of it (27.25%) is water. Climate Burlingame experiences warm and dry summers, with no average monthly temperatures above 71.6 °F. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Burlingame has a warm-summer Mediterranean climate. Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} reported that Burlingame had a population of 28,806. The population density was 6,537.9 people per square mile (2,524.4/km²). Details regarding the demographic profile are shown below. |} The population was spread out with 6,256 people (21.7%) under the age of 18, 1,496 people (5.2%) aged 18 to 24, 8,872 people (30.8%) aged 25 to 44, 8,136 people (28.2%) aged 45 to 64, and 4,046 people (14.0%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40.5 years. For every 100 females, there were 90.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.2 males. There were 13,027 housing units at an average density of 2,956.7 per square mile (1,141.6/km²). There were 12,361 households with average household size of 2.29. There were 7,183 families (58.1% of all households); the average family size was 3.02. According to the U.S. Census Bureau, American Community Survey (ACS), 2015 median household income was $94,500 and per capita income was $62,019. Neighborhoods * Burlingame Estates * Burlingame Gardens * Burlingame Gate * Burlingame Hills * Burlingame Park * Burlingame Terrace * Burlingame Village * Country Club Manor * Downtown * Easton Addition * Lyon Hoag * Oak Grove Manor * Ray Park Government In the California State Legislature, Burlingame is in , and in . In the United States House of Representatives, Burlingame is in . Economy In the 1920s Burlingame became a popular location for automobile retailers which became known as "Auto Row". In the 1960s, various airline support service businesses opened in Burlingame due to its proximity to San Francisco International Airport."Best Places to Live: Burlingame." San Jose Magazine. Retrieved on January 25, 2009. , LSG/Sky Chefs, Inc., Virgin America, and China Airlines are all located in Burlingame. Historically, Burlingame has also been home to many candy and chocolate companies, including the Burlingame Museum of Pez Memorabilia, Guittard Chocolate, Guittard Chocolate Company|website=www.guittard.com|access-date=2018-02-10}} the See's Candies lollipop factory, See's Candies|website=www.sees.com|language=en|access-date=2018-02-10}} and family owned candy stores Powell's, Preston's, Aida Opera Candies, and Nuts for Candy. Since 2010, Burlingame's economy has diversified substantially and it has become an attractive location for biotechnology companies owing to its proximity to South San Francisco, the birthplace of the biotechnology industry. Biotechnology companies with offices in Burlingame include: Annai Systems, Breathometer, Cala Health, Cleave Biosciences, Collaborative Drug Discovery, Collaborative Drug Discovery|last=trademark.|first=Collaborative Drug Discovery, Inc. CDD Vault® is a registered|website=info.collaborativedrug.com|language=en|access-date=2018-02-11}} Confidence Clinical Research, Corvus Pharmaceuticals, Igenica Biotherapeutics, Kindred Biosciences, Omnitura, Phoenix Pharmaceuticals, Pulse Biosciences, and Vector Labs. Additionally, multiple high technology firms have established offices in Burlingame due to its location between the booming technology centers of Silicon Valley to the south and San Francisco to the north. Tech companies with Burlingame offices include: Zecco.com, Natsume, Color Genomics, CarWoo, Jobvite, DataStax, Sprint's M2M Collaboration Center, YouWeb, OpenFeint, CrowdStar, BitGravity, Veebeam, and TellApart. Education Primary and secondary schools ;Public schools San Mateo Union High School District operates local high schools while the Burlingame School District operates elementary and middle schools. Burlingame High School is the city's sole public high school. Burlingame Intermediate School is Burlingame's sole public middle school. There are six public elementary schools serving Burlingame. They are Franklin Elementary, Lincoln Elementary, McKinley Elementary, Roosevelt Elementary, Washington Elementary, and Hoover Elementary. According to the 2009 Base Academic Performance Index (API) Scores from the California Department of Education, the Burlingame School District ranks among the best in the state, with 4 out of their 6 public elementary schools (Roosevelt Elementary, Washington Elementary, Franklin Elementary, and Lincoln Elementary) scoring well between 880 and 925, and with ratings of 9 or 10. Burlingame school district enrollment has continually been increasing as young families move to the city. The city has passed two bond measures to add new facilities and modernize existing facilities to provide state-of-the-art classrooms. The city recently extensively renovated and modernized the Hoover School, which was built in 1931 and reopened in 2016. ;Private schools Mercy High School is the only private Catholic all-girls high school in Burlingame. It was founded in 1931 by the Sisters of Mercy. The school itself is located in the prestigious Kohl Mansion which is a Historic Landmark.Mercy High School Burlingame: Sisters of Mercy. Mercyhsb.com. Retrieved on 2013-07-21. Also Our Lady of Angels School and St. Catherine of Siena School are located in Burlingame. In 1921, the silent version of the film Little Lord Fauntleroy, with Mary Pickford, was filmed in the Kohl Mansion. Public libraries Burlingame Library is located in Burlingame. It was established by city ordinance October 11, 1909. Following the Loma Prieta earthquake in 1989, the City approved a bond issue to reconstruct the library. The architecture has won awards and was featured in Library Journal as well as earning a cover story in American Libraries. A second branch, located on Easton Drive, is substantially smaller than the main branch. Both are operated by the Peninsula Library System, the library authority for the county. Points of interest ]] *Burlingame Avenue and Broadway, two streets running parallel to each other about one mile apart, are two of the city's main retail districts.City of Burlingame, California : Dining and Shopping . Burlingame.org (2012-02-05). Retrieved on 2013-07-21. *Burlingame Station, a Caltrain station in Burlingame, is listed on the National Register of Historic Places. *Kohl Mansion is a 63-room brick Tudor-style mansion on 40 acres of land. It was originally built by Bessie and Frederick Kohl, with architects Howard and White, and completed in 1914. The estate included tennis courts, greenhouses, a rose garden, a large carriage house, and a 150,000 gallon reservoir. The mansion, sold to the Sisters of Mercy in 1924, was a convent from 1924 to 1931, and it has been the home of Mercy High School since 1931. *Burlingame Museum of PEZ Memorabilia is located off of Burlingame game avenue and claims to have every Pez dispenser ever sold. It was founded in 1995 by Gary and Nancy Doss who had been collecting Pez Dispensers for more than a decade. The Pez Museum has been featured in Time Magazine, the Discovery Channel, and the Travel Channel. Notable people ]] ]] * Dianna Agron, actress from Glee * Bill Amend, author of the comic strip FoxTrot, attended Burlingame High School * David Bakhtiari. starting offensive tackle for the Green Bay Packers, lives in Burlingame * Marc Benioff, founder and CEO of Salesforce.com, attended Burlingame High School * Sally Dryer, actress known for voicing Lucy Van Pelt in Peanuts holiday specials * Scott Feldman, Major League Baseball pitcher for the Cincinnati Reds *Leon Gilmour, (1907–1996) wood engraving artist, died in Burlingame *Percy Gray, artist, painter, lived in Burlingame from 1912 to 1923 * Hannah Hart, comedian and YouTuber, was raised in Burlingame * Charles S. Howard, owner of Seabiscuit, owned a home in Burlingame * Shirley Jackson, author, whose The Road Through the Wall is set in Burlingame * Jung-Ho Pak, orchestra conductor, was born in Burlingame * George Kelly, baseball player nicknamed "Highpockets," lived and died in Burlingame * Adam Klein, winner of Survivor: Millennials vs Gen X, attended Burlingame High School * Tamora Pierce, best-selling children's author, attended Burlingame Intermediate School * Leonard Read, founder of the Foundation for Economic Education, lived in Burlingame * Hank Sauer, two-time All-Star outfielder for Chicago Cubs, died in Burlingame * Brad Schreiber, author and TV writer-producer, attended Burlingame High School and lived in mayor's mansion at 238 Myrtle Road In popular culture *In The Maltese Falcon, Sam Spade rushes to 26 Ancho Street in Burlingame to rescue Brigid O'Shaughnessy. *Scenes from the film Dangerous Minds were filmed on the campus of Burlingame High School in the spring of 1994. *Burlingame is home to the historic Kohl Mansion, where the movie Flubber was filmed. *In James Patterson's Women's Murder Club series, San Francisco Assistant District Attorney Jill Bernhardt lives in Burlingame. * Leo Wyatt, character from the series Charmed, was born in Burlingame. See also References External links * * Burlingame Public Library * Burlingame School District * Burlingame Historical Society * Downtown Burlingame Directory Category:Burlingame, California Category:1908 establishments in California Category:Cities in San Mateo County, California Category:Cities in the San Francisco Bay Area Category:Incorporated cities and towns in California Category:Coastal settlements in California